


Secret Agents Always Get in Trouble

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak breaks into Bashir’s spy program again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agents Always Get in Trouble

Garak walked up the stairs leading to the upper level of Quark’s and to the door of holosuite four. It was locked, a program running. He pushed a few buttons and the door opened.

The last time he’d broken into one of Bashir’s holoprograms the doctor had been extremely annoyed. Of course, that was just incentive to do so again. Besides, Julian had mentioned he would be trying out a new holonovel today, and Garak was curious. It wasn’t likely there’d be a repeat of last time, so he could leave whenever he chose.

He emerged into a tunnel. Really, what was it with tunnels? There had been one in the other program as well. Apparently it was a genre cliché. He walked along it to the end, and found a large cavern with a hole in the floor. Suspended by his ankles from the ceiling, Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, dangled from a chain attached to the roof of the cavern above the exact center of the hole.

“Garak!” Julian glowered at him as well as he was able from an inverted position. “I thought I told you not to break into my holoprograms!”

“Not as such, doctor,” he replied, fighting back laughter. “But I would be happy to leave if you’d like.”

Julian glared at him again. “Just shut up and get me down.”


End file.
